The Right One, The Only One
by Callyjo
Summary: A Seth & Summer story, with a little Ryan & Marissa thrown in. Summer breaks Seth's heart and her own in the process before they go to college. What will happen when they are reunited years later.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan: So are you nervous man?

Seth: No are you kidding me, this is meant to be, I can feel it. Tomorrow I am marrying the woman I love...

Ryan: And that is?

Seth: Ryan there is only one woman!

Ryan: Oh so you haven't had any last minute thoughts about you know who?

Seth: Who?...Summer? (Pauses) - NO!

(Seth's Memory)

Seth is in his room packing for college. It was going to be great the whole gang heading for 4 years at USC, no parents, no rules and dorm rooms! Just then Seth hears a knock at his door.

Summer: Seth you decent?

Seth: When has that ever stopped you?

Summer: (Enters) Seth, oh you are all packed

Seth: Yeah, I am so excited, Summer this is going to be awesome

Summer: OMG, this is going to be really hard

Seth: Summer, what's going on?

Summer: (Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath) I'm not going to USC!

Seth: What?

Summer: I'm not going to USC with you

Seth: Yeah I heard you the first time, why not?

Summer: Listen Seth, do you remember when I told you that my Dad was cool with us going to USC together

Seth: Yeah

Summer: Well the thing is he's not, he never has been, I've lied to you. My Dad still doesn't think you're right for me

Seth: Well he has always thought that but you told him he was wrong. Right Summer

Summer was silent just staring at the ground

Seth: Summer, tell me you told him he was wrong

Summer: I tried but he wouldn't listen

Seth: Ok I'll speak with hum and make him see how much I love you and how right we are together

Summer: Seth it's too late!

Seth: No listen we can go right now

Summer: He's refusing to pay by tuition to USC. It's his way of stopping us being together. I am going to New York. (At his point Summer's eyes are welling up with tears. I leave tomorrow.

Seth: I can't believe you are only telling me this now. How long have you known?

Summer: 3 months

Seth: 3 months, 3 months (starting to get angry) and you waited until now to tell me

Summer: I'm so sorry Cohen (tears streaming down her face)

Seth: (Seeing Summer so upset, Seth calms down, it kills him to see her cry) Summer don't cry it will be ok

Summer: No Seth you don't understand

Seth: Summer I am coming to New York with you, your father can't stop me, he can't stop us from seeing one another

Summer: Seth, this is not going to work. I've been thinking a lot about what my Dad said and he's right I don't think we should be together right now, it's too fast, to much pressure we're too young

Seth: Summer those are your Dad's words not yours, come on let's talk about this

Summer: (Acting cold and distant) There's no point, it's over Seth, this time for good. Don't follow me to New York

Seth: Summer, I love you

Summer: I don't love you anymore Seth

Those words hit Seth like a bullet through his heart, Summer ran from the house in tears


	2. Chapter 2

It's the morning of Seth's wedding, he and Ryan are in the poolhouse having some last minute Seth/Ryan time

Seth: Hey Ryan do you think I could borrow one of your wifebeaters for the honeymoon I think Jess will find it sexy.

Ryan: Seth, we've been through this - NO WIFEBEATERS!

Seth: Still can't pull em off eh!

Ryan: Sorry man but NO!

Seth: Okay how do I look?

Ryan: Good, are you ready? We're going to be late, only the bride is supposed to be late not the groom!

Seth: Okay I'm ready (Seth pauses) Holy Moses & Jesus - I am getting married today! I Seth Cohen am getting married today!

Ryan: Not if you don't get a move on now come on...

Seth & Ryan make there way down to the beach, the guests are beginning to arrive, everything is beautiful.

Sandy: Son, you look great

Kirsten: Sweetie (Embracing Seth) I can't believe my Seth is getting married today, you look so handsome

Seth: Thanks Mom, thanks Dad as always look are looking pretty darn great yourselves

Sandy: We're so proud of you son, Jess is a great girl

Seth: I am lucky to have her

Sandy: She is lucky to have you

Seth: Okay I better go, it's nearly time

As Ryan is making his way to the top of the aisle to stand along side Seth as his best man he bumps into...

Woman: Ryan

Ryan: Marissa

Marissa: Wow, I can't believe it's you, you look so grown up

Ryan: Well it's been five years

Marissa: Five years, no it can't of been that long (knowing how long it's been to the day)

Ryan: Graduation Day - USC

Marissa: Your right, well it's been too long

Ryan: Yeah it has, it's been great to see you again

Marissa: You too

They both share a moment, their eyes catch one another)

Ryan: Listen I have to go and be a best man now but we should catch up after the ceremony

Marissa: I would like that

The two part, occasionally glancing back at one another as they walked in separate directions)

Seth: Where is she man? She's late

Ryan: Chill man, she's the bride, she's meant to be late

Seth: Was that Marissa I saw you talking to?

Ryan: Yeah can you believe it. She is still as gorgeous as ever. We're going to catch up on old times after the ceremony

Seth: Ryan, be careful. Don't let her do this to you again

Ryan: It's not like that this time, just friends

Seth: When have you to ever been just friends

At that moment Seth is cut off by the sound of the 'Wedding March'  
He turns around to see Jess walking up the aisle but instead he see's her sister Mandy running towards him

Seth: Mandy what's wrong? Where's Jess? Is she alright?

Mandy: Seth I don't know. She's not coming, she left a note

Mandy hands Seth the note

Seth

I am so sorry I have to do this to you, but I can't marry you. It's not right. I haven't felt it's been right for a long time now, but I've only had the courage to tell you now before we both make a big mistake that we'll regret. This is for the best and I hope someday you can forgive me.

Jess

Seth stands there in silence an hands the note to Ryan and walks down the aisle, the guests staring at him wondering what has just happened

Seth walks into the kitchen to the sound of his parents and Ryan talking about him

Seth: You can stop talking about me

Kirsten: We're sorry sweetie we're just worried about you

Seth: I think I am the one who should start worrying this is the second woman who I've loved that's left me because she didn't love me. At this point I am starting to think 'is it me?'

Sandy: Son, come have some breakfast, we have bagels!

Seth: Yes because a bagel can solve all my problems

Sandy: Well it has been known

Ryan: Seth, I hate to leave you like this but I told Marissa I would meet her for breakfast

Seth: Go man, don't feel like you have to babysit me afterall I was just left at the alter

Sandy: Ryan, go ahead, we'll take care of Seth

Seth: I am here you know, I can look after myself, Jess broke my heart not my legs

Ryan: Okay if you are sure, catch you later

Seth: I am not going anywhere, nowhere to go

Ryan: Hey

Marissa: Hey how's Seth doing?

Ryan: Not great, he's in the self pity stage

Marissa: Do we know why Jess left him yet?

Ryan: No, it seems she just fell out of love with him

Marissa: It happens, I should know

Ryan shoots her a look, there was an awkward silence between the two

Ryan: Have you ordered yet?

Marissa: No I waited for you

Waitress: Can I take your order?

Ryan: Bacon, eggs and black coffee

Marissa: Just eggs and a black coffee for me thanks

Marissa: So tell me about Ryan Atwood

Ryan: Well after graduating I came back to Newport to begin an internship at the Newport Group working with Kirsten. I am an architect, I've just finished working on Newports new beach club

Marissa: I've seen it, it's wonderful, you've done really well for yourself

Ryan: What have you been up to?

Marissa: After college I move to San Francisco, I am counseller I work with kids with drink and drug problems. It took me a long time to deal with all my issues, it's still a battle every day but I've been clean for three years now.

Ryan: Marissa that's great, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, even though we broke up I should of supported you

Marissa: Ryan when you broke up with me before graduation I was so hurt and angry with you I couldn't see why you were breaking up with me, I couldn't see all the damage my drinking and drug taking was causing you

Ryan: I couldn't handle it, I loved you so much yet I couldn't see an end to all the hurt. I couldn't go through what I went through with my Mom all over again

Ryan: I feel awful that I wasn't there for you, even as a friend, I could of helped

Marissa: I hit a real low patch when you left me that took me two years to get out of. It was tough, but it was me that needed to get clean, I needed to do it by myself

Ryan: I am so proud of you

Ryan placed his hand on Marissa's they both felt a spark)

Ryan returned to the Cohen's to find Seth collasped on the bed in the poolhouse

Ryan: Seth how are you doing?

Seth: I should be in Paris right now walking along the Seine with Jess

Ryan: That sucks, sorry man, listen you were better off that you found out before the wedding that she didn't love you because if she hadn't dumped you at the alter you'd now be in Paris living a lie and that would be worse

Seth: I need to get away from here, everywhere I go I am reminded of Jess

Ryan: Sure, roadtrip?

Seth: This is one I need to do alone

With that Seth jumps up off the bed and heads to the apartment that he and Ryan share, he picks up a few essentials and heads to the airport

Ryan: Seth where are you going?

Seth: Paris

Ryan: Seth is that such a good idea

Seth: Ryan I need to do this

Ryan: Okay good luck

Just as Seth leaves Marissa comes over to Seth & Ryan's apartment

Marissa: Was that just Seth I was speeding off

Ryan: Yeah he's going to Paris

Marissa: Paris? Paris? You're sure he said Paris?

Ryan: Yeah positive, why?

Marissa: It's just that Summer lives in Paris!


	3. Chapter 3

Woman: Marcus, I need the layout finished like yesterday, if I don't have it by 5pm we'll both be fired, now get on it

Marcus: Yes Ms Roberts right away (hangs up)

Summer: Ah, Europeans! - (slamming her phone shut)

"Ring, Ring"

Summer: What now Marcus! (Shouting)

Man: Oh is this how you speak to all your employees

Summer: Matt! (sounding shocked) - Where are you?

Matt: Right behing you (pulls her into a hug)

Summer: OMG, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave New York for like another month

Matt: I am only going to be in Paris for a couple of days, I had to see you, I missed you like crazy

Summer: Oh you're so sweet - (kisses him) I missed you too

The two walk away hand in hand back to Summers apartment

They spent a fantastic couple of days together, Summer showed Matt all the sights

Summer: I can't believe you have to fly back tomorrow

Matt: I know sweetie, but I'm swamped at work

Summer: I know it's just I miss you, sometimes I get so lonely here

Matt: Well come back to N.Y with me

Summer: You know I can't not yet anyway, it will be another month at least until we are ready to launch the european version of 'Crystal' (the magazine Summer works for)

Matt: Summer you know I love you

Summer: I know, I love you too

Matt: Wait let me say this, I've wanted to for such a long time

Summer: What Matt, you're making me nervous now

Matt: (Getting down on one knee) Summer Roberts will you marry me?

At that moment out on Summer's balcony with Paris in the backdrop Matt produces a diamond ring

Summer: OMG OMG OMG

Matt: "OMG" is that yes?

Summer: (pauses) YES!

Matt: Yes, like yes you'll marry me

Summer: Yes, Yes, I'll marry you

Matt: I love you (slips the ring onto her finger)

They hug, but at that precise moment there was only one thing in Summers mind...Seth Cohen!)


	4. Chapter 4

Seth & Ryan's apartment

"Ring, Ring"

Ryan: Hello

Seth: Hey Ryan

Ryan: Seth, how's Paris?

Seth: Miserable!

Ryan: Oh that sucks man

Seth: It was a mistake to here, I am flying back tomorrow

Ryan: What time does your flight land, I'll pick you up

Seth: Not sure, I'll call you when I land

Ryan: So have you met anybody?

Seth: No, what do you mean, I'm in Paris, I know nobody

Ryan: Alright man, see you tomorrow

Seth: Bye

Ryan: Bye

Ryan: That was Seth, he's coming home tomorrow

Marissa: Has he met you know who?

Ryan: No doesn't sound like it

Marissa: Maybe I should call her, tell her he's in Paris

Ryan: I don't think that's such a good idea what Seth needs right now is a break from women. He doesn't need Summer messing with his head

Marissa: So we don't have much time left then

Ryan: Another day

Marissa: Best not to waste time then

Ryan: I totally agree - (with that Ryan rolls over in the bed and passionately kisses Marissa, the two then disappear under the sheets)


	5. Chapter 5

Summer is strolling along one of Paris busy streets on her way to the office

Thinking to herself

I can't believe I'm getting married. I am going to be Mrs Matt Brummer, oh god Summer Brummer,  
ok so the name isn't great maybe I should talk to Matt about keeping my name he would be cool with that, right?

At that moment deep in thought Summer bumps into a man and drops a bunch of files she was carrying.  
They both bend down to pick them up and their eyes meet.

Summer: COHEN!

Seth: SUMMER!

Summer: (Looking shocked) Cohen, what are you doing in Paris?

Seth: It's a long story...It's so great to see you

Summer: Silence

Seth: Do you have time to get a coffee, catch up?

Summer: (Trying to say no but couldn't think of an excuse in time) Yeah sure

Seth: So Summer why are you in Paris?

Summer: I live here, well at the moment anyway. Have you heard of Crystal Magazine?

Seth: Yes it's my life, I can't get through the week without reading it.  
The article on Strawberry V Raspberry Lipgloss, wow, I'm still undecided!

Summer: I see you haven't given up on your so-called comedy

Seth: You always loved my comedy, don't deny it.

Summer: Whatever

Summer: So anyway as I was saying I work for Crystal Magazine, I'm here in Paris to launch their first  
European issue. You still haven't said why you're here?

Seth: Just fancied a break, I heard Paris is nice this time of year

Summer: Are you alone?

Seth: Yup, (Seth couldn't pluck up the courage to tell her about Jess)

The two chatted away remembering old times, both forgetting the time

Summer: Damn it, omg, I'm going to be late for my meeting, I have to go

Seth: Oh (disappointed)

Summer: Cohen it was great catching up with you. It's been like old times

Seth: Do you have to go?

Summer: Yeah (wanting to stay)

Seth: Summer...Summer...would you like

Summer: Would I like what...spit it out

Seth: Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, it's my last night in Paris. I fly back home tomorrow.

Summer: (unsure) Um, Um, well sure ok Cohen you can take me out to dinner

Summer told Seth where to meet her for dinner and the two parted


	6. Chapter 6

As Summer hurried into the office her mind was flooded with thoughts of Seth  
Her did look good, didn't he! Older more mature, broader in the shoulders more muscular, he's lost those  
chicken arms

Woman: Ms Roberts, Ms Roberts

Summer: Yes I know I'm late Jenny. Do you have any messages for me

Jenny: Yes, Mike in the New York office called, he wants you to return his call

Summer: Ok, whatelse

Jenny: You're 11am meeting has been cancelled

Summer: Oh great, I wasn't in the mood for that this morning

Jenny: Oh and these arrived for you, I think they are from Matt

Jenny hands Summer a bouquet of a dozen red roses

Jenny: I think there is a card with them

Summer: Oh really (knowing how nosy Jenny was)

Summer reads the card

To my beautiful fiancee, you made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to be my wife.  
Love you now and forever  
Matt

Jenny: OMG (looking at Summer's ring) Did he? Are you?

Summer: (looking down at the ring) Yes, he proposed and I said yes

Jenny: Oh congratualations

Summer: Thanks

Jenny: Are you ok Ms Roberts? If you don't mind me saying so you don't look like the picture of a woman  
who's just gotten engaged

Summer had to talk to some, ok Jenny wasn't the ideal person but she'd do

Summer: Listen Jenny, sit down I have to tell someone or otherwise I am going to go out of my mind

Jenny: Ms Roberts, what is it?

Summer: Last night Matt proposed, I love him and I was so happy but then my thoughts turned to Seth Cohen

Jenny: Who's Seth Cohen?

Summer: He was my first love, I fell head over heels for him. We were totally different. He was geeky, gangly  
and liked comic books, but he was so cute. I was so in love with him and he worshipped me

Jenny: So what happened?

Summer: My dad happened? He hated Seth, he couldn't see why I liked him and stopped me seeing him. It didn't  
work at first but he eventually got his way. He refused to let me go to USC with him and forced me to break  
up with him. At the time I believed everything he said and I thought he was right so the day before we left for  
college I broke up with him. I was so cold towards him it was the only way I could cope. I was heartbroken  
afterwards.

Jenny: That's awful. Are you over him now?

Summer: I thought I was, I really did but my mind turned to him after Matt proposed last night and then this  
morning we bumped into one another. It was like fate or something, the night after I get engaged Cohen shows up

Jenny: And how did you feel when you saw him

Summer: It was weird at first, I was shocked, then all these old feelings started flooding back, plus he looks  
really good

Jenny: Ms Roberts you are going to put this Seth Cohen out of your mind, you're engaged.

Summer: I know, but that's going to be a little tricky.

Jenny: Why?

Summer: I am meeting him tonight, I couldn't resist, OMG I'm so confused


	7. Chapter 7

Summer is in her apartment getting ready for dinner with Seth. She's changed like ten times and has now finally settles on a black chanel dress

Summer looks down at her engagement ring - (thinking to herself)

Shall I wear it? I was wearing it today and he never noticed it, better not take the chance, the last thing I want to have to do is explain Matt to Cohen

OMG, what am I doing? I've just gotten engaged and I am already going behind my fiancée's back by having dinner with an old boyfriend. I should cancel; I should just forget Seth, why does that seem so hard to do.

At this point Summer looks at herself in the mirror, smiles, takes off her engagement ring, leaves it on her dresser and walks out of the door.

Later at the restaurant, Seth wait's patiently for Summer.

Should I tell her about Jess? Should I tell her that I'm glad she left me at the alter because when I saw you today I realised all along that I never felt the same way about her as I do about you. (Seth's thoughts are interrupted by the sight of Summer gliding into the restaurant)

Seth's mouth dropped……

Summer: Cohen, Cohen

Seth: Em (realising Summer is staring at him)

Summer: You can close your mouth now

Seth: Oh (standing up) it's just you look…….wow……I mean you look beautiful

Summer: (blushing) thanks Cohen you don't look so bad yourself

Seth: Have a seat…

Seth & Summer laughed, talked and remember old times for hours both managed to steer clear of the subject of Summer dumping Seth

Seth: Cheque, please. Would you like me to walk you home?

Summer: No that's ok

Seth: Aw please I want to make sure you're safe

Summer: I can take care of myself, I still have rage blackout's you know

Seth: I forgot about those's

Summer: I can remind you

Seth: No, I'm good thanks

Seth: Please let me walk you home

Summer: Alright then

The two walked along together, chatting until Seth suddenly stopped

Seth: Summer, can I ask you something

Summer: (looking nervous) sure

Seth: Why did you dump me? And don't give me your dad as an excuse

Summer: Cohen that was a long time ago

Seth: Yes but I still think about it everyday, I was so in love with you and you broke my heart

Summer: Cohen it was my dad, I was young I believed everything he said

Seth: Ok yeah your dad had an influence but you told me you didn't love me

It begins to rain

Summer: (looking up at the sky) this was a mistake, I'm going

Seth: Yeah you're good at that (turns and walks away)

Seth turns back and runs after Summer, he grabs her arm and she turns around, she has started to cry

Seth: I'm sorry I never meant to……

Summer: Listen Seth, breaking up with you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, it broke my heart

Seth: Then why?

Summer: I know you don't believe me but it was my dad, he controlled my life, he made all my decisions and he convinced me you were all wrong for me. The day I broke up with you was one of the hardest days of my life, I know I told you I didn't love you but it was the only way I knew how to end it. I did love you…………..

At that moment Summer's words were cut off by Seth's lips

Summer: (breaking the kiss) COHEN

Seth: (dripping wet staring back at her)

Summer kisses Seth back, the sparks fly there is such passion between the two

Seth: You never could resist me in the rain


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning as Seth awakes he looks across to find himself in Summer's apartment, Summer's bed to be exact, he look's across to see it empty, at that moment Summer walks in

Seth raises his head and looks at her, "good morning"

Yeah good morning, listen about last night

Seth grabbed her hand and pulled Summer on top of him into the bed, yeah I now it was amazing, I can't believe it happened

Summer gets off Seth and straightens herself up, it was a mistake, I can't do this

What?

I think you should leave Cohen

No, not until you tell me what's wrong, I let you leave me once, not again, now talk to me

I'm engaged

You're kidding right

Summer shows Seth the ring, her eyes facing the ground, she can't look at him. Look Seth last night was a mistake it should never of happened

Then why did it

I just got caught up with seeing you again; it brought back all these old memories

For me too Summer, last night I realised I still love, I never stopped loving you

Summer begins to leave the room……I can't do this…

You already did do this or have you forgotten about last night, since it meant so little

Cohen last night was……it was……..it was great but it can't happen again

So this other guy, do you love him

Yes

But it's not like what we have right

Cohen, I love him and I am marrying him, we're a good fit

So that's it then, I can't believe I've let you do this to me again

Seth gets dressed and storms out of Summer's apartment. After he leaves Summer falls to the floor in tears

Later that day...

Jenny: So how was you're date with Seth Cohen

Summer: I don't really feel like talking right now

Jenny: Oh ok, can I get you anything

Summer: Ok sit down, you're like my therapist or something Jenny I feel compelled to talk to you

Jenny: Does this mean I get a pay rise

Summer: Ok don't push your luck

Summer: Anyway about that night, it was amazing we had dinner and we talked and it was like I was seventeen again, he walked me home

Jenny: And!

Summer: and he asked me why I dumped him

Jenny: OMG, what did you tell him

Summer: Jenny it was like something out of the movies, it began to rain and we started to fight over the break up, he got mad and walked away

Jenny: Oh

Summer: Then he came back and we kissed

Jenny: YOU KISSED in the rain, that's so romantic; I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain. So how was it?

Summer: Incredible

Jenny: So did it end there

Summer: Jenny!

Jenny: Well, I had to ask

Summer: He spent the night and it was amazing, I remembered how much I missed him and how great we were together but then this morning I started freaking out about Matt and how I had cheated on him, I told Cohen it was a mistake and how I was engaged, we had another fight and I told him to leave that I loved Matt and I was marrying him

Jenny: Yeah but you are marrying Matt, this was just one last fling with an ex

Summer: Ok well if it was just a fling then why I am I so upset, why do I feel heartbroken, last night we had a connection, we both felt it, I do love Matt but not the same way I love Cohen,

OMG I love Cohen I didn't realise until I just said it, I have to speak to him, I have to tell him

Jenny: Ok where is he, you should go to him

Summer: The O.C

Jenny: Where's the The O.C


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan: Hey sweetie sorry I didn't mean to wake you

Marissa: Are you going out?

Ryan: Yeah, Seth rang his flight lands in an hour, I am going to pick him up

Marissa: Give me a minute I'll come with you

Ryan: That would be great, but I have a feeling Seth is going to need a little Seth - Ryan time!

Marissa: Why?

Ryan: He met Summer!

Marissa: OMG really!

Ryan: That's not all, he also slept with Summer!

Marissa: They got back together

Ryan: Not quite, she freaked out the next morning and told him to leave

Marissa: Poor Seth this is the last thing he needs

Ryan: Then she told him she's engaged!

Marissa: You better go, it sounds like he needs you

Ryan: Marissa before I go can I ask you not to be here when we get back, I've decided not to tell Seth about us just yet, I don't want to rub it in

Marissa: Sure, good luck

Ryan leaves

Ryan: Hey man, how are ya?

Seth: Surviving, just

Ryan: Ok let's get you home

Seth: Let's go back to the apartment, I couldn't take the 20 questions from Mom & Dad

Ryan: Sure

There is silence in the car as Ryan drives Seth back to their place, Ryan doesn't want to force Seth into talking about Summer but feels the need to

Ryan: So man I have to ask what happened with Summer?

Seth: I don't want to talk about it

Ryan: Ok

Seth: Yeah but I do……………so I was moping around Paris trying to get over Jess and then I literally bump into this gorgeous amazing sophisticated women and I look up and it's Summer and suddenly I am 17 again and this bumbling geek around her and all the old feelings just came flooding back, they never left, they were just really well hidden so we went out to dinner and we chatted and flirted and it was like old times, then we got into this huge argument about how we broke up and then we starting kissing…..in the rain, man! Neither of us could resist! We spent the most incrediable night together and then the next morning she did it to me again………she broke my heart. I can't believe she's engaged

Ryan: Seth you need to take a break from these women, they are screwing up your head

Seth: Yeah from now on it's just work, work, work - the ladies can wait


	10. Chapter 10

It's been six months since Paris and Summer is now back living in New York…….with Matt, when it came to the crunch she didn't have the courage to go after Cohen…….she still thought about him everyday, lately though she kept thinking about him more and more. She knew Matt wasn't right for her but she was too fightened of going after what she wanted, to frightened of rejection

Ryan and Marissa are now together

Seth is still in Newport

Ryan waits for Seth to answer his call

Ryan: Hey man

Seth: Ryan how's life, how's San Francisco, how's Marissa?

Ryan: Great, that's why I'm calling, we are moving back to Newport

Seth: OMG that's fantastic, what's made you move back I thought you too were really happy there?

Ryan: We are, but we've got some more news, Marissa is… (long pause)

Seth: Marissa is what………taking tap lessons, learning to cook, becoming a surfer and Newport has better waves! WHAT?

Ryan: Marissa is pregnant, I'm mean we're pregnant, we are having a baby.

Seth: Holy Moses & Jesus, Marissa is pregnant, congratulations I am so happy for you guys, so this still doesn't fully explain that whole moving home thing

Ryan: Well, it means a lot to both of us and we bring up our baby near friends and family and that is the one thing we don't have in San Francisco

Seth: Anytime you need a baby sitter

Ryan: I might take you up on that.

Seth: This is so great, and you and Marissa will be home for my wedding this is fantastic

Ryan: Seth about that, I know things have been going well for you lately with Jess and everything but don't you think it's a little so to start thinking about marrying her again, I mean she left you at the alter only six months ago and now's she back and all is forgiven, when I left Newport three months ago to follow Marissa to San Francisco you were still really cut up over the whole Summer in Paris thing

Seth: I know, but then Jess came back and she realised she made a huge mistake, she was frightened the first time and nervous but we've talked about it and we know that it's what we both want, if I'm honest I still had Summer on the brain when I was about to get married the first time, but the whole Paris incident put the final nail in the coffin that is Seth & Summer!

Ryan: Ok, so you're telling me that if Summer turned up on your doorstep today and wanted to give things another shot that you wouldn't be interested.

Seth: That's what I'm telling you, anyway Summer is probably married to that Matt guy in New York by now anyway.

Julian: Okay folks so what's our readers true life stories this issue?

Sammy: People who end up with their high school sweethearts, we are interviewing people who have stayed together from high school and those who've found their way back to each other after years apart

Julian: I'm loving it, makes me a little sad though I never had a high school sweetheart I was too much of a geek to ever get the girl, and then I discovered I was gay and let me tell you that didn't help too much either!

Julian: Summer, Summer wakey wakey rise and shine!

Summer: Huh, what?

Julian: You were day dreaming again, listen I want you to work on these true life stories with Sammy this month

Summer: (Was totally tuned out and didn't have a clue what was said) Oh yeah, okay

Julian: Ok people lets get to work

Summer: Ok what did I just to agree to?

Sammy: Real life stories of high school sweethearts who end up together, come on we have our first interview come on we are going to be late

Summer: (Thinks to herself) This is the last thing I need I don't need even more excuses to think about Cohen

Captain: This is your Captain speaking, welcoming you to flight AA 235 non stop from New York to Los Angeles, it looks like it's clear skies ahead

Summer is nervously figeting around it her seat waiting to take off. The past three weeks of listening to how couples have stayed together and those who've been brought back together made her realise that if she didn't go and get Cohen back she would regret it for the rest of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Summer arrived outside Ryan & Seth's apartment in Newport, she sat outside in her rental car for an hour before she built up the courage to go to the door, what if he tells me to get lost, what if he doesn't want to know, I was so horrible in Paris to him who could blame him. What if he turns around and hugs and kisses you and welcomes you back with open arms, you've finished things with Matt to get Cohen back, you've got to give it a shot.

Ok, you can do this Summer, you can do this, - Summer thinks to herself as she walks towards the door………..knock knock, the door is answered

Summer: Oh hello,

Woman: Hello, can I help you

Summer: Oh I must have the wrong apartment, I was looking for Seth Cohen

Woman: This is the right place, Seth's not in right now, can I help, I'm his fiancee Jess

Summer's face drops at hearing this, she's too late

Summer: No it's fine, I have to go, I'm sorry to disturb

Jess: Wait can I say who called

Summer: Please it doesn't matter, thanks bye

With that Summer darts back to her car and speeds off……………. With tears streaming down her face she pulls in, how could I have been so stupid of course he's gotten over me, after the way I treated him who could of blamed him.

Marissa waits for Summer to answer her call

Summer still sitting in her rental by the pier hears the phone and looks at the call display - it's Marissa, god I haven't heard from her in months, funny she should call now when I'm back in Newport.

Summer answers:

Summer: Hello

Marissa: Hey Sum, it's me how are you

Summer: Coop, it's great to hear from you, it's been too long (holds back her tears)

Marissa: I've got some big news

Summer: Really

Marissa: About six months ago Ryan and I got back together and well things developed rather quickly and then ended when I went back to San Francisco, however a few months ago he followed me to San Francisco and we got back together and well now I'm pregnant and we've just moved back to Newport.

Summer: OMG Marissa that's fantastic, you and Ryan and a baby, congratulations

At this moment Summer can hold it back any longer and bursts into tears

Marissa: Summer what's wrong why are you crying

Summer: Oh Coop I'm so happy for you really I am, it's just ………..

Marissa: What Summer, what's happened, is it Matt

Summer: No it's Cohen

Summer doesn't know that Marissa know's about her and Cohen in Paris

Marissa: Seth

Summer: I never told you this, but while I was in Paris I met Seth, and we spent the most incredible night together, except the next morning I totally freaked out because I had just gotten engaged to Matt and I told him to leave and he did, I realised though that I don't want Matt, I want Cohen……………(Summer starts blubbering again) I'm in Newport at the moment, to tell him but now it's too late because he now has this blonde fiancee and he doesn't love me and he is marrying someone else.

Marissa: Wait your in Newport, where?

Summer: In my car down by the pier

Marissa: What are we doing this over the phone for, I'm coming to meet you - Crab Shack in ten minutes.

Summer: Ok

Marissa & Summer meet outside the Crab Shack and hug, Summer starts crying again

Summer: I missed you so much

Marissa: I know me too

The two sat down over lunch and chatted for ages until Marissa felt like she should get something off your chest….

Marissa: Oh Summer I have a confession to make

Summer: Coop what?

Marissa: I knew about you and Seth in Paris

Summer: Ryan?

Marissa: Yeah, 7 months ago I went back to Newport to attend Seth's wedding

Summer: OMG Cohen is already married

Marissa: Well not exactly, his financee Jess left him at the alter, and then Seth went to Paris to get over her and well I guess he did that by getting under you……… that's when Ryan & I got back together, well when Seth came back from Paris, he was even more heartbroken than when he left, he was still in love with you

Summer: Does he still love me?

Marissa: Honestly Summer I don't know, Jess came back on the scene a few months ago and now Seth has asked her to marry him again and she's accepted

Summer: Coop this is just awful, I don't know what I should do?

Marissa: Talk to Seth, it's not to late Summer you could still get him back

Summer: I can't, not now

Marissa: But I thought you came back to Newport to tell him you love him

Summer: I did, but that was before I knew about Jess, I couldn't take it if Cohen rejected me, I need to find out how he really feels about me without speaking to him

Marissa: How are you going to do that?

Summer looks up at Marissa with big brown puppy dog eyes

Marissa: No, I don't think so

Summer: Please, pretty please, oh go on pretty please with cherries on top…..

Marissa: He's not going to tell me how he really feels about you

Summer: True, but he would tell Ryan

Marissa: Ryan wouldn't betray Seth's confidence

Summer: Ok what am I going to do

Marissa: Talk to him

Summer: I can't

Marissa: Ok what's worse, taking this chance, going to Seth and telling him how you really feel or risk losing him forever

Summer starts to cry again

Summer: I can't lose him, I'm going to get him back

Marissa: Ok that's my girl, right now listen up this is what we are going to do, I'll call Seth to come over to our place that I need help with something, I'll tell him to come alone and when he arrives you'll be there …………..the rest is up to you

Summer: I'm going to do this Coop, I'm going to get my Cohen back

Marissa: You go girl, I still can't pull that off can I?

Summer: Nah


	12. Chapter 12

Seth: Hey hun I'm home

Jess: Liking the way that sounds (puts her arm's around Seth and kisses him)

Seth: Me too

Jess: How was work?

Seth: Oh you know the usual, do you want to go out for dinner?

Jess: Yeah sure, crab shack?

Seth: You read my mind

Jess: Oh before I forget you had a visitor today?

Seth: Who was it?

Jess: I'm not sure, it was pretty bizarre

Seth: What do you mean? (sounding intrigued)

Jess: Well this woman came to the door and asked to speak to you, I told her you weren't in and then introduced myself as your financee and then she went all weird and dashed back to her car. Were you expecting someone?

Seth: No

Jess: Ok well I'm going to get ready for dinner

Seth was not really listening

Jess: Seth, Seth, earth to Seth

Seth: Sorry I was million miles away what did you say

Jess: I'm going to get ready for dinner, we're still going out?

Seth: Yeah go, go get ready, wait, one thing, what did this woman who visited look like?

Jess: Petite, long dark brown hair, totally not your type - I know how you like blondes like me

Seth: (laughing nervously) Right

Seth: (thinking to himself) Was it Summer, no it couldn't be, could it? Nah, why would she be here, she made her feelings totally clear in Paris, she doesn't love me. (It still hurt Seth to think about it)

At this point Seth's thoughts about was or wasn't it Summer was interrupted by his cell ringing:

Seth: Hello

Marissa: Hey Seth

Seth: Hey Marissa what's up?

Marissa: I need some help tomorrow, Ryan's busy and I'm starting to paint the new place and well I remembered what a great job you did on my bedroom years ago and well I was thinking…….

Seth: You were thinking I could use my interior design skills - don't tell anyone I have those by the way, well sure yeah I can come over. What time?

Marissa: Say midday ?

Seth: Cool I'll bring Jess to help out too?

Marissa: NO

Seth: NO why not?

Marissa: No I mean she probably has to work I don't what to put her out?

Seth: Yeah okay, see you tomorrow

After Marissa hung up, Seth's thought's drifted to the to day he and Summer spent decorating Marissa's bedroom and how they were falling in love………

Seth giving himself a pep talk….

Snap out of it Seth, god damit you love Jess, you are marrying Jess, Summer doesn't love you, just repeat after me Seth….I love Jess, ok now say it again I love Jess, I love Jess, I love Jess, I love Jess, I love Summer, damit I love Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess……

Marissa: Sum, Sum you okay?

Summer: Yeah sure, great, why?

Marissa: Well you've been pacing up and down for the past 30 minutes

Summer: I have well I have to think about what I am going to say to him, time please?

Marissa: 11.45am

Summer: I have 15 mins, I only have 15 mins, OMG

Marissa: Ok calm down, I'm going to leave I don't want to be here when he arrives

Marissa walks over and hugs her friend really tight

Marissa: You are going to be fine, you can do this, just be honest and tell him exactly how you feel

Summer: Yeah be honest, good advise, (hugs Marissa again) thank you, I love you

Marissa: Me too, good luck

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, it's midday, he's not here, where is he, he's probably just late or what if he isn't coming, what if he suspected something and has decided not to come, just then Summer's obsessive thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door

Summer: OMG, OMG, OMG, this is it, this is it

Summer walks towards the door and checks herself out in mirror before she open's it

Summer: Yeah you've still got it, now breathe

Summer opens the door

Seth turns around, his face drops

Summer: Hey Cohen

Seth: Summer, um, eh……ah……um - what are you doing here?

Summer: I need to talk to you

Seth: Where's Marissa?

Summer: She's out, she set this up so we could meet

Seth: You came to my apartment the other day, didn't you?

Summer: Yeah (shocked that he knew)

Seth: You met Jess then

Summer: Yeah, Seth I didn't know you had, you had a fi…a fian…

Seth: I think the word you're looking for is financee

Summer: Yeah that's the one (it hurt Summer when he said it)

Seth: How's Matt?

Summer: I don't know, we broke up

Seth: You're single

Summer: Yep, Cohen I came to Newport to see you

Seth: Well you've seen me, I'm leaving

Summer: No Cohen wait

Seth: Wait, wait for what Summer, for you to break my heart again, no, not anymore I'm over you, I'm getting married

Summer: (starting to cry) In Paris I was stupid, really stupid, we spent the most amazing night together and then the next morning I was looking at you while you slept and you looked so cute and I started to fall in love with you again, but I freaked out I also loved Matt and I didn't know what to do

Seth: What are you trying to say Summer

Summer: (walks closer to Seth) I love you Cohen, I never stopped loving you and I've been stupid in the past, I've lost you more than once, but not again, I don't know Jess, but you can't tell me that what you have with her is anything like what we have

Seth: We have nothing

Summer: No we have this

With that Summer pins Seth to the wall and kisses him with all her might, he pushes her away, they both look at one another, their eyes fixated on each other's

Seth: I'm sorry I can't do this

Summer looks down face disappointed eyes filling up with tears, seeing this Seth's heart started to ache he reached his hand out to her chin and lifted up her face and kissed her again, Summer broke away

Summer: I thought you couldn't do this

Seth: I don't think I can't not do it

With that the two fell into each other's arms again and began kissing passionately, they slowly made their way into the bedroom, ripping off each other each other's clothes and fell onto the bed…….

Two hours later, Seth and Summer were still in bed their arms wrapped around one another

Summer: I love you

Seth: I love you too

Summer: So we need to talk

Seth: (kissing her) yeah I was afraid of that, okay bring it on

Summer: Are we back together?

Seth: Yes

Summer: Do you forgive me?

Seth: Of course, I know you were scared

Summer: Before I saw you in Paris I thought I was over you, but then when I saw you I knew that it never was over, it never stopped for one minute, I am so crazy in love with you Cohen

Seth: (kisses her passionately) Don't ever leave me again, ok

Summer: Never….(kiss)………never…….(kiss)

Summer: I have one more question

Seth: No, no more questions lets just do this (rolls over on top of Summer and begins kissing her neck)

Summer: Cohen seriously, what about Jess?

Seth: I'm going to break up with her?

Summer: Cohen, break up with her, you were going to marry her and now just like that you break up with her……..for me

Seth: Yes for you Summer, I'm not in love with Jess, I thought I was but I was kidding myself it was just a mask for my real feeling's for you. You are all I want today, tomorrow and forever. I never wanted to hurt Jess and I didn't plan this but I can't deny my feelings for you any longer….I love you Summer Roberts

Summer rolls on top of Seth and kisses him again, she breaks away I love you too Cohen


	13. Chapter 13

Seth & Summer are standing in the door way of Ryan & Marissa's apartment - kissing…..

Seth breaks away

Seth: I better go

Summer: (kisses him again) No not just yet (kisses him again)

Seth: I have to, I can't drag this out any longer I'm going to tell Jess

Summer: I love you

Seth: I love you too, wait here for me I'll be back soon

Summer: Okay (kisses him again)

Marissa: Hey Summer we're home

Ryan: Hi Summer

They got no answer

Marissa: Summer, Summer

Summer: Cohen is that you

Summer walks into the kitchen to see Ryan & Marissa

Summer: Oh hey guys

Marissa: So what happened, is Seth here

Summer: No he left

Marissa: Oh Sum I'm so sorry, what happened?

Summer: No Coop, we talked, we kissed, we….., well you know… Coop were getting back together

Marissa: That's great Sum, where is he now?

Summer: He went to break up with Jess

Marissa: Oh

Jess: Hey honey is that you, I'm in the bedroom

Seth: Yeah it's me, listen Jess we need to talk

Jess: Sorry what was that I can't hear you

Seth walks into the bedroom to see Jess beaming, Jess runs over to Seth and jumps into his arms and begins to kiss him, Seth breaks away

Seth: What's up with you, you look happy

Jess: I got some good news, well at least I think it's good news, I'm hoping that you will think so too

Seth: I've got something to tell you too

Jess: Me first okay cause if I don't tell you soon I'm going to burst

Seth: What is it your worrying me now

Jess: Well I'm, I mean we're……..we're pregnant! I am going to have a baby, your baby Seth

Seth is stunned and speechless, everything begins to get blurry and suddenly Seth feels himself fall back and he's gone…..he's fainted

A number of minutes Seth comes around to the sight of Jess bending over him wondering if he is alright

Jess: Are you okay, you've fainted

Seth: Yeah I'm fine, it just came as a bit of a shock you know

Jess: For me too, I was late and I didn't think anything of it and then I got sick this morning and it just dawned on me that I might be pregnant so I did a test and it's positive. Are you happy? This is what you want, isn't Seth?

Seth: Of course it is (lying to her) I'm really happy

Jess: Oh Seth (hugs him) we're going to be really happy, this was meant to be, a baby Seth, our baby, you're going to be a daddy Seth

Seth: A daddy, huh, I like the sound of that

Seth's thought's

A daddy, me a father, a baby my baby, but Summer, what about Summer, you love Summer, you've finally got Summer. How can I leave Jess now, she's carrying my child, I can't I've got to make this work - me, Jess and our baby, I'm not going to abandon the mother of my child

The next morning……………

Summer: Why hasn't he come over or even called

Marissa: Sum break up's are tough, they are engaged maybe it's not that easy

Summer: Yeah I know you're right, I'll just be happy when it's just me and Cohen again

Marissa: He loves you Sum, he's breaking up with Jess for you, give him some time

Summer: I miss him

Marissa: You saw him less than 24 hrs ago

Summer: I know and I am going crazy without him

Marissa: You've fallen hard this time

Summer: (Sigh's) Ahhhh, tell me about it Coop

At that moment, there's a knock at the door, Summer leaps from the chair to answer it, it's Seth, Summer jumps into his arms and kisses him, Seth breaks away

Summer: OMG I missed you, what took you so long, is Jess okay with everything, did she get mad, did she throw things, did they hit you?

Seth: Woah, slow down, slow down, I need to tell you something I think you should sit down

Seth glances around the room and spots Marissa and gives her 'can you give us some space' look

Marissa: I'll make myself scarce

Seth: Thanks Riss

Summer: Seth what is it? You haven't changed your mind about us, have you?

Seth: Summer sit down please, we have to talk, but before we do I just want to say that yesterday was incredible and I don't reget it for a second. I love you Summer Roberts, I always have, you mean the world to me

Summer: (kisses Seth) me too

Seth: (breaking away again from Summer's kiss) but

Summer: But, what but?

Seth: Oh god how do I say this

Summer: Just say it, you can tell me anything

Seth: You're not going to want to hear this

Summer: What is it Cohen, tell me

Seth: Jess is pregnant, she did a test

Summer is silent, tears start building in her eyes

Seth: I'm sorry Summer, I love you so much and I want you please believe me when I say that

Summer: but…..

Seth: But this is my child Summer, I can't leave Jess when she is having my baby, I need to support her

Summer: You love her

Seth: No, it's not about love

Summer: Do you love me?

Seth: You know I do

Summer: Then why can't you be with me, why can't we be together, okay so there's a baby, but Seth plenty of people are single parents you can be one too, we can work this out together

Seth: (beginning to cry) Summer I can't I'm sorry, I chose you over Jess, but I can't leave her for you when there's a baby involved, I'm going to a daddy Summer

Summer: (sensing the joy in Cohen's voice when he said he was going to be a daddy Summer got upset) Just go Cohen, just leave, go and be a 'daddy'

Seth: Summer I won't leave like this

Summer: (shouting) Just go Cohen, leave, I never want to see you again

With this Summer pushes Seth out the door and slams it shut, she falls down to the ground and begins to sob

Marissa who overheard everything hugs Summer tightly

Marissa: I heard everything Sum, I can't believe it

Summer: (crying) She's having his baby Coop, his baby, how can I compete with that, Cohen is going to be a daddy and he's over the moon

Marissa: He loves you Sum

Summer: (sobbing) and I love him, why couldn't it be me Coop, why couldn't I be pregnant with Seth's child, it should have been me, us, a family

Marissa: (hugs Summer even tighter) I know Sum, everything will be alright

Over the next couple of hours Seth is constantly ringing Summer, she won't answer or return his calls, he went over to see her but Ryan said it wasn't a good time

He couldn't stop thinking about her, about how he hurt her and made her cry, he sat up all night crying over losing her…………..this should be happening to me and Summer not to me and Jess, but maybe Summer's right maybe this could work

The next morning Seth races over to Ryan & Marissa's apartment demanding to speak to Summer

Marissa: You too late Seth, she's gone, she left, she's heartbroken Seth

Seth: I know I hurt her, I didn't mean to, I never meant for any of this to happen, you have to believe me

Marissa: I do Seth, but another woman is carrying your child, how is Summer supposed to feel about that

Seth: Where is she gone? I need to find her

Marissa: I don't know she wouldn't tell me

Seth: Oh god, I've blew it, haven't I

Seth didn't need Marissa to answer, he knew he had

Seth walked back into his apartment to the sound of tears

Seth: Jess what's wrong, are you okay

Jess: Oh Seth (began cry even harder)

Seth: Jess is it the baby

Jess: There is no baby Seth, it's gone, it never existed, I got my period

Seth: I don't understand, you did a test, it was positive

Jess: Appartantly they are not always accurate

Seth: Not accurate, not accurate, of all things they should be accurate, I mean that 's just plain cruel playing with people's emotions

Jess: Oh god Seth, just shut up, stop you incesent rambling

Seth: I'm sorry Jess, I'm sorry

Jess and Seth talked for hours, Seth decided it was best to tell Jess everything the truth about Summer, she cried, she got angry, she hit him, he bruised………….

Jess asked Seth to leave

Seth: I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you

Jess: I know but you did


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them. Thanks also for sticking with this fic even though I haven't been the best for updating. This is the final part of this story._

This is the last call for flight AA757 non-stop to New York, now boarding at gate 22

Seth grabbed his bagged and headed on board, this was it; he was going to New York to win Summer back once and for all. So what if she didn't return his calls for the past week, he wasn't letting this be the end.

Knock, Knock…

Go away I don't want to see anyone

Summer, it's me Maddie and I've brought two friends that really want to see you, Ben & Jerry and they've brought you Peace of Cake ice-cream

Peace of Cake! – mmm, I am kinda hungry Summer thought to herself

Summer got up and opened her apartment door, it was Maddie one of her closest friends from the magazine.

Oh my god Summer I've been so worried about you, we all have. What happened in Newport?

Oh Maddie, Summer began to cry again, she grabbed the ice-cream and two spoons and they headed for the sofa to relay the whole debacle.

Maddie, I love him so much and he is making it so much harder because he keeps calling and I have to keep hanging up because I can't bear to think about him, and the 'mother of his child' playing happy families back in Newport, let alone speak to him.

He wanted me and then she had to go and get pregnant and ruin everything.

Maybe you should talk to him Sum, hear him out

What and listen to how much he wants to be a 'daddy'

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Can you get it Maddie, I just can't deal with anyone at the moment, and I'm not home okay.

Sure hun

On the other side of the door, stood a very anxious Seth awaiting his faith

Oh, you're not Summer

No I'm not, but may I ask who you are

I'm Seth, is Summer here?

Hang on one minute

Bang, the door was slammed in Seth's face

Sum, Sum, its Seth, he's here

What!

Seth is here, like at your front door, he wants to see you

No way, uh uh, I don't want to see him, tell him to go back to the mother of his unborn child and leave me the hell alone

Summer….what about just speaking to him

Maddie I said NO now please be a best friend and go tell him

Ok Sum but I think you are making a mistake

Just tell him to go, I can't deal with this

Maddie opened the door to an even more anxious looking Seth

Look I'm sorry Summer doesn't want to see you, like ever again

Wait, I've travelled across the country to see her, I need to hear it from her

Well, it's too late; you've broken her heart now go

Seth panicked and started shouting - Summer, Summer, I love you, you were always the one Summer, I have never stopped or will stop loving you, please just talk to me

Summer was listening to all of this and getting more upset. She stomped out of her bedroom to face Seth

Summer thank god, I just need five minutes

No, wait you listen to me you've broken my heart, I am so in love with you and I can't even have you, why are you making his harder

Summer listen to me

No, just go Seth, you coming to New York and trying to make everything alright is not helping me get over you, we can't be friends, we never were just friends or we never will be

Summer I don't want to be your friend

Well that just suits me fine, goodbye Seth Cohen

Summer wait

Summer slams the door in his face and falls to ground in sobs of tears

Seth bends down and talks to Summer through the keyhole

I know you're still there Sum, I can hear you. I hate that I've made you cry, I hate to see you cry. I love you so much its hurts, do you know that? I've never stopped loving you, I don't want us to be friends because we are so much more and you know that. I've come here today to tell you that Jess and I broke up

Summer lifts her head from her lap and looks intrigued – Go on, she ordered him

It wasn't right Sum and there never was any baby, it was a false alarm and I know I said I wouldn't leave her because of the baby, but the truth is it wouldn't have worked because I am so in love with you. I know that now.

I want everything with you Sum, everything! I want you as my wife and I want a whole bunch of curly haired, rage blackout prone kids with you, because how could I not. Please open the door I need to see you, please Summer.

Summer who had been now standing at the door to hear Seth's declaration was now crying for a completely different reason.

She opened the door and dressed in her pj's, hair messily tied up and with red puffy eyes she never looked more beautiful to Seth

He moved forward to her and took her in his arms; this is the way it is supposed to be from now on, forever

No Cohen, his face dropped, she lifted his chin up, "this is how it is supposed to be" and kissed him with everything she had, he returned the kiss with more passion than he even knew had to give

An almost forgotten voice spoke up, I'm going to leave you guys to it, call me soon Summer, and I want details!

Seth and Summer never came up for air as Maddie left; they couldn't bear to be parted.

Minutes later needing air, they parted

I love you Summer

I love you too Seth, promise me it's just us from now on, that we are not going to mess this up

This is it; you are the only one for me, the right one

Summer smiled and leant up to kiss him again, the second of many of their kisses.

The end

_PS – Watch out for a SS story from me soon_


End file.
